Wonder Woman, I Think Not
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: “I’m not wonder woman damn it! Why do I always think I can do everything?” part of the nick/macy one shot series. JONAS.


**_So its about five in the morning right now and i'm up because i took a 3-4 hour nap when i got home from work(little kids are energy suckers lol)....well i intended for this be about Nick, Joe, and Kevin taking care of the twins for a day; i honestly have no idea how this one shot ended up the way it did but i hope you all in enjoy this somewhat random one shot!_**

**_i dont own JONAS or its characters_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

"Are you going to be ok today? I mean this is the first time you'll be alone with the girls." Macy asked as she ran her throughout the bedroom she shared with Nick. Today was her first day back on the USA's softball team and saying she was out of whack is an understatement.

"Do you think it'll be ok? I just had the girls four months ago is it too soon-"

"Macy… "Nick tried to get her attention but failed. He knew she had her attention focused on multiple things and that it would be hard to snap her out of it.

"I know you'll be fine because you're their father but I'm going to be gone all day at practice and I have a meeting with my coach-"

"Mace…"

"You have everyone's numbers…oh and I already made bottles for the girls so you don't have to worry about it-"

"Babe…"

"Have you seen my mitt? I could have sworn I packed it last night when-"

"Macy!" Macy looked at Nick like he was crazy for yelling because she knew he'd probably woken up Juliet and Jenavieve. Immediately Nick mouthed sorry." I had to get your attention somehow you were going on and on…"

"Well excuse me for making sure you and the girls were ok before I went back to-"Macy was cut off as a cry rang throughout the house."I'll be back."

"No Mace I'll get the girls." Nick said softly and then headed for the twins room." You always take care of them in the morning."

"What if Juliet needs to be fed?"

"Then I'll get her one of the bottles you made- wait how can you tell which of the girls is crying?"

"How can you not know? It's doesn't matter because I'm going to stay home since you cannot tell difference between your own daughters cries!" Macy snapped as she pushed past Nick to enter the twins' room. She had no idea what made her snap but she had a few guesses: motherhood, planning a wedding, and preparing to go back to work (just to name a few).

Nick stopped and looked at Macy as if she had hit him with a ton of bricks. Since when did he not know his own daughters? Sure he wasn't there for most of the pregnancy but he has been there for everything that has happened since then. Nick didn't know if he should yell at Macy or just leave her alone after what she'd just said.

"What do you mean, how can you not know?" Nick asked as he followed Macy into the nursery." I'm their dad Macy of course I know them! I'm sorry I can't tell the difference between Jenavieve and Juliet's cries, but that doesn't make me a bad father."

"I never said you were a bad father Nick." Macy replied as she picked up Juliet and began to gently rock her, instantly calming her crying. She didn't mean to snap at him it's just that she'll be leaving her girls after being with them constantly for four months and she has a lot on her mind.

"Well saying that I don't know my own daughters' cries really isn't saying that I'm the world's greatest dad." Nick said as he picked Jenavieve up and began rocking her as well.

"Nick I'm sorry it's just that with my-"

"Hold on." Nick gently placed Jenavieve in her crib and then did the same with Juliet. Macy opened her mouth but Nick shook his head as he led her back to their bedroom.

"Ok, nick I really didn't mean to-"

"Macy that was a slap in the face to me; I mean you snapped at me for not knowing the different cries and then said it didn't matter because you were going to drop everything and stay. You basically told me that you don't trust me around my own children." Nick said as he looked at Macy making sure she knew how much she upset him." If you're going to act this way when you're gone one day, then I don't even want to know what you'll be like when you're at the next Olympics-"

"I'm sorry I'm worried about leaving my own children after being with them constantly for four months! I'm sorry I yelled at you for something so stupid as a baby's crying!" Macy felt herself start to tear up but ignored it." Bakit ang sana ay sa tingin mo na i-isip ka ng isang masamang ama?"

"Mace, baby calm down." Nick knew the instant she starting speaking Filipino that she was stressed out because she rarely spoke it." Just sit-"

"No! Alam ko na ang iyong ama at isang magaling na I'm sorry na i-daan sa iyo sa tingin ng ibang marunong. I'm just natakot umalis sa aking mga batang babae na nag-iisa pagkatapos ko ay may kaya sa kanila ng matagal ..."

"Mace…" Nick said softly as he moved to wipe the tears from her eyes. He hated to see her cry, more importantly he was afraid because he had no idea what was wrong with her.

"No, Nick its fine." Macy mumbled as she pushed his hand away and went to say goodbye to her little girls. She couldn't deal with him anymore she had to leave.

"No Macy it isn't fine." Nick said as he followed Macy into the girls' room." We need to talk about this now."

"Nick I just said-"

"And I'm saying it isn't fine." Nick said as he grabbed Macy's arm and led her to the bedroom once again. He didn't let go till he had shut the bedroom door." Please tell me what's wrong Macy, it scares me to see you this way."

"I can't do it."

"What cant you do? If you want to stay home with the girls-"

"I can't do it all Nick!" Macy let her tears flow freely as she sat on the bed." I'm being pulled in too many different directions. If I'm not taking care of the girls I'm being called by my coach to find out when I'm coming back. If it's not those things then I have the wedding planner and everyone else calling me to see if I can come in and see this or that!"

"Mace…" Nick said as sat down and placed Macy in his lap, wrapping his arms around her and began rocking her back and forth." If your that-"

"I'm not wonder woman damn it! Why do I always think I can do everything?" Macy was in hysterics as cried into Nick's chest." Why do I always do this to myself?"

"It's not your fault that you can't say no." Macy raised an eyebrow at Nick." Ok that's not what I meant- your always thinking of others before yourself and now it's caught up to you. Why don't you just stay home the rest of the week and then go back to work Mace? Your too stressed out to do anything right now."

"Nick I can't I already told-"

"Macy go back to bed; I will call everyone ok and tell them you're not doing anything till next week."

"but Nick-"

"Macy Nicole Misa…"

"Ok, ok I can take a hint." Macy said as she got up and laid down on the bed almost instantly falling asleep. Moments later she was snoring softly.

Nick smiled as he got up and let his fiancé sleep in peace. Just as he about to shut the door Nick heard a muffled voice from underneath the covers.

"Mahal kita Nick."

Those were the only Filipino words he knew and loved." I love you to Mace. I love you too…"

* * *

**_Here are the english translations from filipino:Why would you think that i think your a bad father?; I know that your a great father and I'm sorry to let you think other wise. I'm just scared to leave my girls alone after I have been with them so long ...; and the last one is i love you.( sorry if any of its confusing i used an an online translator.)._**

**_i thought it was ok but none the les i hope you all enjoyed my somewhat random one shot!_**

**_R&R_**

**_megan_**


End file.
